Correspondence
by BobaIsDelish
Summary: One day Hinata finds a love note on her doorstep, it is anonymous and she believes that it's from Naruto, when actually it's from Kiba. What will happen when she sends a note to Naruto, while Kiba continues to send her notes. NarutoxHinataxKiba
1. Chapter 1

**Correspondence**

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Naruto

**A/N:** Ok so this story isn't going to be very good just you let you guys know beforehand because once you start reading it will be too late for your eyes! Ok so review and tell me if you like it. If not I don't really care unless you start to flame, which I don't recommend cause that's just plain sleazy. Also I'm going to try using quotes for this one, cause it saves space.

It was a quiet morning in Konoha, Hinata was just waking up, she plodded into her kitchen drowsily and poured herself some orange juice, it was hard to believe that she was already 16 and still hadn't had any serious relationships, she sighed and opened the front door, and was about to go through the usual ritual of sipping her orange juice while waiting for the sunrise, when she saw that there was a note on her doorstep, Hinata picked it up, it wasn't really decorated in any way, it was simply a single page folded in half. Hinata opened it slowly and started to read.

_Yo Hinata! How are things? Well I gave you this note because I have something to tell you; well it's kinda hard for me to say…but here goes. I'm known you for a long time, and you've helped me out in a lot of ways, we've always been pretty good friends, but lately that's hasn't been enough for me. Lately I've been uh developing an I guess you could call it a 'crush' on you. But I can't say it to your face, so I'm hoping that you can tell whom this is, so respond to this letter_

_Love—Anonymous_

Hinata could feel her face growing steadily hotter as she read the note, after she finished she reread it several more times, barely able to believe her eyes. Hinata couldn't believe that someone who knew her well could have such strong feelings for her. "_Maybe it's from…Shino._" Hinata quickly dismissed that idea, the letter seemed to wordy for Shino, if he sent her a love letter it would be concise and of few words. "_Kiba maybe?_" Hinata dismissed that idea as well; Kiba was too much of a playboy for that kind of thing.

"_Maybe it's from…Naruto…_" Hinata wanted to dismiss that idea as well but it stuck in her mind, she wanted more than anything to have proof that Naruto sent the letter. Hinata reread the letter and found that it could've been easily written by Naruto after all a lot of clues pointed to that. Hinata didn't know what to do, there was no doubt that she felt some feelings back but…she felt herself freezing up at the thought of writing a letter back. Hinata thought for a while then she concluded that nothing ventured was nothing gained. So Hinata sat down and began to write a response. She didn't want to write any details after all nothing exactly ensured that her letter would be read by Naruto's eyes only so this is what she wrote.

_Dear Naruto, I know how you feel, and I want to say that I feel the same, actually I've had a crush on you for a long time, and now that you know that, you don't know how relieved I am. Please write back. –Hinata._

Hinata folded up the letter and tucked it away so that she could deliver it later. She then got dressed and headed out the door and soon met up with Kiba and Shino, Kiba smiled when he saw Hinata walking up, it was apparent that her cheeks were still flushed after reading the letter. "Get any news this morning?" Kiba asked with a smirk on his face. Hinata seemed flustered as if she had just snapped out of a trance. "O-oh actually yes. I got some startling news." Kiba seemed taken aback for a second but he recovered quickly and asked back "Startling as in bad?" Hinata smiled and a spark of happiness flashed through her eyes. "Not at all, in fact the news was something that I've wanted to hear for a long time." Kiba nodded and said no more.

"_Oh geez, I guess she got my note, it's best I pretend that I don't know anything about it, for now, I'll wait till she responds to the letter then we'll see_."

At that moment the voice of a certain hyperactive blonde pierced through the air, causing Kiba, Hinata and Shino to snap their heads in his direction. Naruto was in his usual hyper mood, much to the annoyance of Kiba and Shino, but Hinata didn't seem to mind at all, but she seemed a little shyer around Naruto this morning…

"Good morning Hinata!" Naruto flashed Hinata a blinding smile, and Hinata blushed her signature color. "G-good morning Naruto." Naruto turned his attention to Kiba and Shino, especially Kiba. "What's up with you Kiba? You look pissed." Kiba ground his teeth and shook his head, "No, nothings wrong Naruto. Nothing at all." "Ok! For a second I could'a sworn you looked jealous!" Kiba sputtered for a second before hastily replying no. He quickly turned around so that Hinata couldn't see his red face. When he had cooled down sufficiently he turned back around to face Hinata's slightly confused face.

"Hey Hinata…do you wanna go grab some breakfast with me?" Hinata's expression turned apologetic "S-sorry Kiba but Naruto just invited me to have breakfast with him and Sakura. I hope that's ok." Kiba's face turned dejected "That's ok, we can do it another time." Hinata smiled and waved goodbye to Kiba before walking off with Naruto. Kiba waited till she was a good long distance away before punching a wall beside him, creating a small dent.

"I knew you shouldn't have send that letter." Shino said matter-of-factly. "Shut up! It's harder than it sounds!" Shino raised a brow but didn't say anything. "Let's put it this way Shino, if I held it in any longer it'd probably explode out of my mouth at the most inappropriate time, and besides Akamaru thought it was a good idea." Shino grunted before replying sharply "And what makes you so sure that she knows you sent the letter? She sure didn't seem to think it was you earlier." Kiba gave Shino his best death-glare before countering, "That's just the way Hinata is, she's very shy and it'd be awkward for her." A smirk crept onto Shino's lips and he replied indifferently, "Suit yourself."

That night when Naruto and Kiba got home they both got an really unexpected surprise.

**A/N:** Very short, OOC, and probably cliché as well, but this is the first chapter so gimme a break! Anyways tell me if you like it or not, and if not then tell me how to improve but do not by any means act like a sleaze-ball while doing that Ex. Flaming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Correspondence**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Naruto

**A/N:** Ok I decided it was about time I update, this is going to be a pretty sucky chapter, like I mean suckier than usual, cause like I'm so out of practice at writing, I make so many mistakes in grammar now, so if you are noticing some really obvious typos tell me but please be nice about it.

**-Naruto's House-**

Naruto walked up to his house drowsily he had been working non-stop all day so he was eager to get inside his house so that he could go to bed. Naruto stepped up to unlock his door but stopped when he heard a crinkling noise beneath his feet, it was a note! He scanned it, skipping over the parts that he deemed "boring".

Dear Naruto…blah, blah, blah**, I've had a crush on you for a long time…**blah, blah, blah,please write back**, love HINATA! **

Naruto's mouth fell open and he dropped the letter, only to reach down and pick it up again. He reread it, hardly able to believe it. Naruto went inside his house and took a shower to clear his head; he hopped back out of the shower and flopped down on his bed once again to read the letter. Naruto knew that he should've written back, but he was so tired his eyes wouldn't let him focus, so he said that he'd write back first thing in the morning.

**-Kiba's House-**

Kiba got home and he ran up to his front door, and saw that there was nothing there for him. Akamaru whimpered sympathetically as Kiba rubbed his head. Kiba opened the door and walked into his house slowly, he felt so rejected it wasn't even funny. He sighed and sat down in his favorite armchair.

"_I guess she doesn't like me after all…_" Akamaru growled softly, as if to say, "_Don't say that!_" Kiba thought for a while and decided that it was very possible that Hinata didn't get his letter at all, so how could she know to write back. So Kiba went and got a pen and paper again and he started to write.

Hinata…is everything ok? When I saw you this morning you seemed shyer than usual, anyway, you know who this is right? I love it when you spend time with me, and hopefully you'll hang out with me more often. Please write back with your regards.

–_Your Good Friend_

Kiba folded the letter in half and put it on his kitchen table so he'd remember to deliver it first thing in the morning. He then went to get ready for bed. He was just settling into his covers when he saw someone outside his window. He opened it and scanned the yard with his eyes, he then realized that it was just Hinata, he smiled and opened the front door so that she could come in.

"Hello Kiba, I just wanted to drop by so that I could ask you something…" Hinata said as she sat down on Kiba's sofa. Kiba only heard what she said faintly, he was kind of in a trance, and he could smell Hinata's shampoo and the scent captivated him. "Oh, um sure Hinata…ask away!" Hinata smiled shyly and looked down at her lap "Kiba…you see I got a love letter from someone…and I really like them back…but the thing is I can't work up the nerve to tell them in real life…" Kiba frowned slightly.

"_So Hinata doesn't know that the letter is from me…or does she? _Do you know who the letter is from?" Hinata blushed slightly before replying "Well I have an idea…so what do you think I should do? I mean I can't just send letters constantly…" Kiba felt a jolt in his heart; he didn't think that Hinata knew that the letters were from him. "Well just keep sending this guy letters, because I think that he'll probably keep sending you letters…" Hinata smiled and started to get up.

Kiba got up too, rather awkwardly…"Wait, Hinata where are you going?" Hinata seemed a bit surprised at Kiba's sudden interest,

"I-I'm just going home…"

Kiba waited a second so that his voice wouldn't sound too eager "Well it's dark, and it's not safe for a girl to be walking home alone, here I'll walk you home." Hinata laughed and nodded. So Kiba opened the door for Hinata and walked next to her down the street. It was pretty awkward because neither of them was talking.

"Kiba…can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure"

"Who do you like?"

Kiba was silent at that question, he didn't want to lie to Hinata, but he didn't want to tell her until he was sure she felt the same.

"U-um…" Hinata looked at Kiba supportively

"Its ok Kiba you don't have to tell me if it's private." Kiba nodded and Hinata dropped the subject. They reached Hinata's house and Kiba turned around began to walk back home when Hinata called him back over. "Kiba…I was wondering, do you want to come inside for a while?" Kiba turned around with a smile and went into her house.

"So Hinata, any special reason why you invited me inside?"

Hinata flushed slightly at this question but pulled it together before answering, "Well actually there is, I wanted your opinion on something…"

"Try me."

"Well you see…I wrote this letter and I want you to read it and tell me what you think…" Hinata nervously handed Kiba the letter that was meant for Naruto. Kiba took the letter with his heart thumping crazily; he was so nervous yet excited at the same time.

_I want to tell you that I received your first letter and so I'm writing back to you, I wish I could be brave and tell you my feelings in person but…I just can't. So I hope that we can continue to write to each other and that it won't be awkward when we hang out in person, and if you don't mind do you think we could keep this kind of quiet for a while? You know how people talk in this town. _

_Sincerely, Hinata_

Kiba finished reading the letter, he couldn't believe it, he wanted to jump up and kiss Hinata smack on the lips, but then he decided against it. "_Let's see, now I'm nearly positive Hinata knows who it's from, but…she would probably be mortified if I were to say anything romantic in person…maybe I should just leave her some time to work up her confidence through our letters and maybe we could schedule a date that way._"

"Kiba? Are you ok? You look like you're in a trance." Kiba twitched involuntarily before flushing slightly and laughing sheepishly.

"Yeah I'm great! Um, I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Kiba started to get up when Hinata gently laid a hand on his sleeve to stop him.

"But…you still didn't tell me what you thought of the letter…but if you don't want to answer then you don't have to…" Hinata looked away, probably out of embarrassment.

"Oh the letter? I thought it was great, and like I said earlier keep em coming and I'm sure you'll win over the lucky guy on the receiving end!" Kiba winked with a smile and waved goodbye to Hinata, she laughed and waved back.

Kiba practically pranced home, he had never been so pleased in his life, Hinata, the shy girl everyone knew and loved, actually was willing to lay her feelings out on paper for him to admire, well technically she never delivered them to his doorstep, but Kiba attributed that to the fact that she probably knew that Akamaru would give her away. After all Kiba was never really one to look at the glass half-empty, because now that he had a sweet girl, the glass was half-full, actually scratch that, it was practically overflowing!

Meanwhile Naruto woke up to get a glass of water, and that little blonde boy appeared to have forgotten all about the letter, much less writing back. It was the middle of the night, and in a sleepy stupor he shoveled some papers absently into the trashcan, including a very special note. Meanwhile our lover boy, Kiba, had everything rationally sorted out in his head. The reason why Hinata asked him to read over the note was so she could discreetly give it to him, without being obvious. The reason why she was asking him so many questions was so that he could maybe break the ice for her, or to double check that it was him. And probably the reason why she was being so aloof was because she didn't want to seem too eager.

Kiba opened his door and walked right in, he didn't bother checking for a note because, and after all she'd already shown that day's note to him. But had he decided to check, he would've seen that Hinata had left him a note when she dropped by his place earlier, and as he slept soundly dreaming of his girl, the note was becoming ravaged in the night.

A/N: Mmkay this was a truly horrible story where the plot made no sense and even I got confused reading this horribly uninspired, clichéd story. So I'm willing to bet your reviews are going to go something like this…

"What type of bull (beep) chapter is this! You should be ashamed! This chapter was the worst I've ever read and it made absolutely no sense! You should go back to school you uneducated mother (beep)"

Hehe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Correspondence**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto

**A/N:** I know it's been a long time since I've updating, been busy anyhow, let's get started yeah?

Kiba was walking to get some breakfast when he bumped into two of Konoha's notorious gossips, Ino and Sakura, who were of course, bickering over Sasuke, unexpected eh?

"Hey Kiba, how's it going?" Ino asked.

"Pretty good, just grabbing some breakfast," Kiba said nervously.

"Kiba, wanna go grab some breakfast with us? We're getting a bite too!" Sakura insisted.

"Sure..."

Once they were in the restaurant, Ino and Sakura didn't bother beating around the bush.

"Soo...Kiba, lately I've noticed that you've been hanging around Hinata's house lately..." Said Ino casually, she wasn't just sniffing for gossip, she had a feeling that Kiba's courtship of Hinata wasn't going smoothly as planned.

"U-uh um...yeah, I've been um, just looking out for her..." Kiba said while turning beet red.

"Be right back you guys, I need to use the restroom" Sakura said, while running toward the toilets.

"That girl and her bladder...anyhow, Kiba, I know what you've been doing, and it's okay, I can help you out."

"So you know about the letters...?" Kiba said nervously.

"Yup, and don't worry, I'll chat with her casually and deliver her letters personally to you 'kay?" Ino said with a wink.

"Wow, that's oddly generous of you Ino, what's your motive...?" Kiba said suspiciously.

"No real motive, I just think that if Hinata had a boyfriend she would be more relaxed and less shy. You wouldn't believe how long I've tried to get her to get out of her shell."

"Thanks so much Ino, you're the best!"

"Now I've got to pee, be right back!" Ino said leaving for the bathroom, just as Sakura was leaving.

"Ino, what were you and Kiba talking about, I can just smell you've got some gossip" Said Sakura slyly.

"I've finally found a way to get Hinata a boyfriend, all I have to do is deliver a letter from her and boom! Boyfriend central!"

"_Hmm, the more the merrier, I think I'll do the same thing, after all it can't hurt right?"_

After everyone finished breakfast and went their separate ways, Ino and Sakura felt that they should go and find Hinata. After running around for a while, they found her and dragged her behind some bushes.

"Wha-what are you guys doing?" Hinata said, still trembling from her scare.

"We know you're secret..." Said Sakura deviously.

"What secret?" Said Hinata nervously.

_"_Your little crush silly, and your love notes too!" Said Ino girlishly.

At that Hinata simply blushed, she had been found out.

"So what are you guys planning to do?" Hinata asked, afraid of what their reply was going to be.

"We'll deliver them!" Said the pink haired and blond haired girl.

"Just write a note and we'll get them to you-know-who..." said Sakura.

"U-um, okay I guess, thanks guys."

Hinata lead Ino and Sakura home, and wrote a two letters, both saying the exact same thing one for Ino the other for Sakura.

"Why exactly do I have to write two?"

"BECAUSE Hinata, so me and Sakura can see who can deliver it first!" Ino said laughingly.

Hinata finished and handed each girl a letter.

"You're sure you know who to deliver these to...?"

"Positive!"

And so they both ran off to deliver the letters. Both heading in different directions.

"_Feh, I guess Sakura doesn't know she's heading in the direction of Naruto's house." _

_"Heh, Ino doesn't know she's going the wrong way, Kiba's house is THAT direction!"_

xo **Kiba's House** ox

Ino crept to Kiba's doorstep and quickly slid the letter underneath his door, quickly knocking the door, she ran off to see if he'd see the letter. Sure enough, Kiba opened saw the envelope and smiled, closing the door while Ino smiled.

"I totally beat Sakura at this one!"

xo **Naruto's House** ox

Sakura neared Naruto's house, she didn't know whether he was asleep or not so she decided to take her chance and quickly sneak it into his mailbox.

Unfortunately for Sakura, Naruto spotted her coming and stood poised, watching her as she slid the letter into his mailbox. He waited till she was a distance away before opening the mailbox.

And now...the story's over! Just kidding!

xo **Kiba's House** ox

Kiba opened the note with his heart thumping excitedly and began to read:

Hey, this is...well you should know who I am by now. I wanted you to know that as out of character as this is, would you be willing to meet me at the ramen stand tomorrow at seven o'clock? No need to send back a reply, just show up on time. xoxo

Kiba reread this short but sweet note, while on the other side of Konoha, Naruto was reading the same notes.

"Wow, who would've though SAKURA felt that way about me!" Naruto said to himself after reading the note. Apparently the sight of Sakura slipping the letter into his mailbox caused him to believe that Sakura was the one who wanted to meet with him for ramen. And so as both boys sighed with happiness and counted the hours till the next day, Hinata had no idea what was in store for her.


End file.
